Body SwitchIchigo x Karin
by Program Alchemist
Summary: Ever since Karin found at Ichigo's secret she began to help him out a litte. But, one day it goes too far... Sucky summary, better inside  I hope  !Unbetaed! M-Language bad!
1. Chapter 1

Body Switch- Ichigo x Karin

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Bleach and all that crap. I'm just screwin' with Tite Kubo's charicters for a while. Now that this shit's out tha way, on with tha fuckin' story!

!Unbetaed! and I don't have spell check so suck it! {^_^}

Ever since Karin found out that Ichigo was a Soul Repear, Ichigo wasn't as guarded he usully was he was around her. She could help him come up with excuses for being absent or why is he still sleeping in his room (if he forget to put Kon in his body) or why he doesn't eat with the family as much as he used to.

Sometimes she'll catch him in his Soul Repear form, not much a shock now, she was pretty use to it. Kind of like right know.

"Oh, hey Ichigo. Another Hollow?" She said as she saw her brother entering through his bedroom window.

"Yo, Karin. Yeah, this one was a pain in the ass! It was so fast that I had to use Bankai to catch it, and it dissapered when I swong at it!"

"So, how did you defeat it?"

"While Rukia disracted it with her 'Sodeno Shiraiyuki', I used my 'Black Getsuga Tensho' and blast that ass-face to pieces!"

When Ichigo was done with his story he notice Karin wasn't really paying attention to him anymore and was reading some ramdon book she found on his desk. This kind of pissed him off a little. As he was about to say something, Karin closed the book and began to speak.

"So, what you're saying is that Rukia saved you're ass so you can take the winning shot? What pussy-ass move, Ichigo. Really."

Okay, now this REALLY pushed Ichigo's last button. I mean, for reals.

"What the fuck, Karin! I work my ass off trying to protect this town, and you say that shit? You should try spending a day - no - a week in my shoes and then you can see how fuckin' hard this shit is!"

At this point Ichigo was back in his body, as walking towards Karin she started to shout back.

"Why are you getting so mad? I'm just pointing out the obvious, that you can't fight by yourself! That you need so chick's help to get a kill-shot! And you acting like you did a whole fuckin' lot!"

That was it, Ichigo had all he could take. He grabed Karin by sholder, opened the door, and pushed her out.

"Get the fuck outta my room!"

And with that Ichigo slamed the door in her face.

_Stupid-ass bitch! _Ichigo thought; _I wish I _**could **_give her my job for a week, see how she likes it!_

_Pussy-ass punk! _Karin thought; _I wish I _**can **_show him that I can be a better Soul Repear than he ever could be!_

They both went to bed with rage filled anger that night, little did they know that the next morning would be _very_ diffrent for both of them...

**To Be Countiued...**

Yo, hows ya all doin'? First fanfic i'm putting on tha inter-web, (but not tha first fanfic i wrote, damn computer crashin'!) so please review and leave yer honest statement!


	2. Chapter 2

Body Switch-Ichigo x Karin

Disclaimer: Lik I said in tha last chapter, I don't own shit! I'm just fuckin' wit Tite Kubo's charicters fer kicks! !Unbetaed!

Yo, guys srry i'm late n writin' thz. It's been a busy week at my office, but now i'm bac so we can get this shit on the road!

The morning after the huge fight he had with his little sister, Ichigo arose from bed with an excruciating headache. The room around him swayed as he sat up in bed, vision blury he swong his legs over the edge of the bed and noticed the bed across from him. He was not in his room, but Yuzu & Karin's. Standing up he started to speak.

"Damn it! My head, feels like a truck ran over it! Wha...?" _Okay, I know my head is messed up, but that doesn't mean my voice is too! _He than put his hand on his throat and noticed his Adam's Apple and it was gone! He examained his arms and legs and saw he was shorter than he normally was. But, before he could freak-out he heard a scream down the hall.

"AHH!" _What? That was my voice, what the fucks going on?_ He ran out the room to find the source of his voice, his bedroom. He swong the door open and stared in horror, he saw himself looking into the mirror of his room. When 'he' turned around to look at Ichigo 'he' screamed.

"Why the fuck do you look like me?"

"I should be asking you that same question! And what do mean by 'I look like you'? I know what I look like and _you_ look like _me_!"

" You mean you haven't looked at yourself yet?"

"No... and why should I?"

'Ichigo' pointed at the mirror as if instructing him to look at himself, he followed the silent command and looked. His eyes went wide, mouth agape, body shaking, what he saw through the mirror was not him, but his little sister, Karin.

_No, this is wrong, I shouldn't look like her! But, if I do could it be that Karin is..._

He looked up at his face and whispered quietly _"Karin...?" _

"Yes, it's me...Ichigo?"

All he could do was nod slowly. This was fucked up, his little sister was in his body, and he in her's. How did this happened? Can they fix this? Will they stay like this for the rest of their lives?

Karin must have been thinking the same thing, she turned and looked down at her brother trying to hold back her tears.

"Ichigo...I'm scared. I don't know what we're suposse to do. I don't...what to be like this."

She fell to her knees, sobbing loudly, shaking, she was afraid. Ichigo saw the fear, even if it was his own face, he knew his sister was in there, feeling alone, hopeless.

Ichigo walked over to his little sister, droped to his knees and hugged her.

"It will be alright, Karin." He whispered. "We'll figure something out, don't worry evenrything will be fine."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes, I'm right here, Karin."

"I'm scared."

"I know. I am too."

Karin continued to cry in Ichigo's arms, holding him close, trying to ease her fear. As they held each other they pondered on what will happened to them, and to plan the day ahead.

**To be continued...**

Yo, my ff homies! I no' i'm late n' writin' thz fic, but I was busy at my office so...there ya go!

Anyway I hope thz was satizfain' enuf fer ya! I bet it made yer eyeballs water an' brain beg fer more! Until nex time America!


End file.
